kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Riku (A.R. World)
is a happy-go-lucky and honest person that fights to protect everyone's smile as , also known as . He and his younger sister, Minora, lost their mother and father while in a terrible collision, and only living with their mother and father's friend Tamasaburo Kazumi. History Past to be added Present to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities '' to be added'' Forms is Kuuga's red . It is the most balanced out of all of his standard forms, and is thus his most used form. Unlike his other forms, it has no personal weapon, instead opting for hand-to-hand combat. In this form, Kuuga uses the "|マイティキック|Maiti Kikku}}, a long running kick which leaves his mark on his target, causing them to explode. - Dragon= Dragon Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 90kg (198.4 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m (98 ft. 4 in.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) *'Senses': x10 Kuuga's agile blue form. While it is physically weaker than any of his other forms, it is much faster and can leap incredible heights. To make up for its weakness, Dragon Form can transform any pole into the '|ドラゴンロッド|Doragon Roddo}} to use as a staff weapon. Kuuga's finishing move in this form is the '|スプラッシュドラゴン|Supurasshu Doragon}}, an aerial thrust attack to the torso. This can be in the form of a simple thrust or tossing the Dragon Rod at the target. - Pegasus= Pegasus Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 99kg (218.3 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15m (164 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) *'Senses': x1,000 is Kuuga's green sniper form with massively boosted senses, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. This extreme sensory stimulation is overwhelming to Kuuga, preventing him from using this form for more than 50 seconds without being transformed into Growing Form and made unable to transform again for 2 hours. Pegasus Form can transform any gun-like object into the '|ペガサスボウガン|Pegasasu Bōgan}}, a powerful crossbow. With the Pegasus Bowgun, Kuuga performs the "|ブラストペガサス|Burasuto Pegasasu}}, an arrow shot from the Bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. - Titan= Titan Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 110kg (242.5 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 10m (32 ft. 8 in.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) *'Senses': x10 is Kuuga's purple Herculean form - it sacrifices speed for incredible durability and strength. Titan Form can endure enemy attacks long enough to approach opponents with the '|タイタンソード|Taitan Sōdo}}, summoned from certain pole objects, normally the control handle of his bike. Titan Form's finishing move is the "|カラミティタイタン|Karamiti Taitan}}, a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. }} Equipment Devices * Behind The Scene Portrayal to be added Notes to be added See Also *